The Wedding
by FireGoddess528
Summary: Sacajawa and Teddy's wedding.


**So all the Night at the Museum fanfics seem to be about three characters Ahkmenrah, Octavius, and Jedadiah. So I've chosen to write about one of the lesser loved couples, Teddy and Sacajawa. So enjoy! **

**The Wedding**

Sacajawa was nervous. Actually, nervous didn't even begin to describe how she was feeling. After a year of careful planning and preparations, here she was spending her last ten minutes as a single women. Soon, she would walk down the staircase into the main lobby of the museum, and there she would become Mrs. Roosevelt. 

"You look so beautiful," Rebecca said, as she walked into the room, standing beside her. 

She nodded in agreement, admiring the dress she and Rebecca had spent two months making. It was simple as far as modern day dresses were concern (Rebecca had shown her a magazine to give her ideas.) It was strapless, clinging to her every curves, coming down to just below her knees. A sash was tied around her waist into a bow on her back, and she wore white sandals on her feet. Her black hair was let out of her braids, and was now cascading down her back in light curls. She was indeed beautiful. 

There was a knock at the door. "Five minutes ladies," Larry's voice yelled from the other side. 

The feelings of nervousness that had disappeared were back again. She began fiddling with a strand of hair, trying to ignore the terrible feeling in her stomach. She could try to deny her feelings to herself, but Rebecca was another story. 

"Sacajawa, are you nervous?" 

She sighed, knowing that she was found out. "A little. I mean, this is a big deal. And what if something goes wrong, and the ceremony doesn't go right? Or what is Teddy and me aren't meant for each other like we think we are? What if he stops loving me after a couple of months?" 

She fell into a a chair, her head buried in her hands, shoulders trembling. Kneeling in front of her, Rebecca gave her the speech she heard her mother give her sister on her wedding day. 

"Sacajawa, this is your special day. You've meet a great guy that is head over heels in love with you, and would do anything to make you happy. You meant for each other more than any other people in the entire world, and you'll never fall out of love with each other, because you both love each other to much. And the ceremony won't go wrong, because everyone put to much into it to let any details be askew. I think you'll be more worried about it being to perfect. So are you going to sit here and worry, or are you going to go and marry the man you were meant to marry?"

Sacajawa stood up, wiping all traces of tears from her eyes. "I'm going to marry the man I love."

Rebecca smiled. "Good." 

There was another knock at the door, followed by Larry's head popping in, "It's time to get this wedding on the road you two." 

"Were ready," Sacajawa said, taking Larry's outstretched arm. 

Since she had no one to walk her down the isle,Larry had volunteered to give her away, along with being Teddy's best man. The music filled her ears, and for the first time that day she felt joyful. The lobby was decorated with an assortment of paper decorations made by the museums inhabitants themselves, and everyone was sitting in seats, looking at her. But her attention wasn't on the decorations or the people who had gathered to witness this event. Her eyes were glued on the man waiting at the alter smiling at her. Her eyes were on Teddy. 

Larry and Sacajawa reached the end of the aisle, and Teddy gave her one of his arms which she took gladly. Knowing his duties so far were over, Larry stood next to Nicky, who was one of the groomsmen. 

"Dearly beloved," Ahkmenrah began, playing the part of the priest. Since his tablet brought them all the life, thus enabling them two to meet, they both thought he should marry them. 

"Were gathered here today to join theses two people in holy matrimony."

The ceremony continued, everything going as planned. There were a few times, when Ahkmenrah would make a mistake in the words, but that made the ceremony feel even more personal. Even Dexter played his part as the ring bearer perfectly, bringing the rings right to Teddy and Sacajawa. He earned a lot of awws from the females, and a roll of the eyes from Larry. 

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now ... continue kissing the bride." 

Teddy didn't even wait for the final words. He had already pulled Sacajawa into a passionate kiss, that neither one wanted to end. But all good things had to end, and they broke a part smiling, not hearing the cheers of their fellow inhabitants. They were in their own world together. 

The party that followed was full of laughter and congratulations. The music was loud, and everyone was dancing just having a good time. None more than the newly weds, who were beside each other every second. Well, almost every second. 

"All right girls, I'm ready to throw to the bouquet."

The women inhabitants and Rebecca all gathered behind Sacajawa, each one secretly hoping to be the one to catch the bouquet. It flew through the air, twisting and turning in every direction. All the women hands were in the air, hoping to feel the flowers.

"I've got it!" 

Every woman but one let out a groan of disappointments. Larry just stared in disbelief. 

Teddy clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Well Larry, looks like you'll be the next one getting married." 

**That's the end. I hope I kept everyone in character, especially Teddy and Sacajawa. I'm thinking of doing more of these kind of stories, you know about the characters we don't read a lot about. And I'm thinking of doing another one with Larry and Rebecca getting married. So please leave reviews and tell me what you think. And I hope this doesn't sound like I'm begging or anything but I have another Night at the Museum fanfic called Another Night at the Museum, so if you want to check that out and read it, I would appreciate it very much. Well thank you for reading! **


End file.
